Hachiman Kaneko
Hachiman Kaneko is the Kaneko Clan leader and the youngest clan leader is over a century, giving him the alias: Young Lord. He is renown and respected for his talent for taijutsu so much so that some view him as one of the greatest Taijutsu specialists of their time. Appearance Personality Background Hachiman was born to a Kimiko Kaneko and Kenshin Hatake, both of which were skilled shinobi. Like all children of the Kaneko Clan, he began learning taijutsu and Kaneko Fist when he was six years old. At first his training was very slow, but things changed shortly after when met the twins: Kenji and Miku Kaneko. Every time Kenji, Miku and Hachiman would spar either Kenji or Miku would easily win. This motivated him to try harder with his training. In a few short months his skill with taijutsu was on par with the twins. Abilities Taijutsu No words can accurately articulate how impressive Hachiman's Taijutsu skills are. His skills alone are so great that he has blurred the line between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu on more than one occasion. The first time he did so was when he was only eight years old and invented the Haōken technique. This technique is often mistaken for a ninjutsu technique as it allows him to fire a sphere of what seems to be energy when in reality it is a Taijutsu technique that just uses sweat. The same sweat seen when using the Eight Gates. Another example of how he has blurred the lines between Taijutsu and Ninjutsu his ability to use the Afterimage Clone technique with nothing, but raw speed instead of with the Body Flicker Technique. He has also blurred the lines between Genjutsu and Taijutsu by performing taijutsu feats that shouldn't be possible. This has often confused Dojutsu users because they keep trying to break a Genjutsu that isn't actually there. What makes his skills with Taijutsu even more dangerous is how many fighting styles he knows. When he was learning the Kaneko Fist his father had him learn over one thousand different styles to make Hachiman's Kaneko Fist vastly more versatile. Aside from the Kaneko Fist, his favorite of these styles seems to be the Active Yin Style. Kaneko Fist Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Like the rest of his clan, Hachiman's Ninjutsu skills are average at best. The greatest ninjutsu techniques in his arsenal is the Shadow Clone Technique and Flying Swallow, suggesting that he can only use Ninjutsu techniques ranked B or below. Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Genjutsu Chakra Reserves and Control Basic Techniques Ki Reserves and Control Zenith Other Info Unimaginable Physical Abilities All of Hachiman's physical abilities including his senses are at unimaginable levels. This is clearly shown by his ability to use Front Lotus and Reverse Lotus without opening any of the Eight Gates. Although makes his body sore so even he tends to stray away from using it even though he thinks of the techniques as very easy to use. Augmented Mental Abilities Danger Sense Martial Arts Intuition and Talent Body Manipulation Quotes *"Dead men may tell no tales, but their corpse is an entirely different story." - Hachiman to his friend's killers. Trivia *Hachiman was inspired by Ryu from Street Fighter and Kenichi from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Clan Leader Category:Shinobi